True Love
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: This is how I think things would've played out if Liv had gone to prom with Holden instead of Andi going with Holden and how it might be different from the series. My first Liv and Maddie fanfic, so please review. Will start out mainly as one-shots, than might evolve into a real story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Liv, can I talk to you for a minute?" Holden asked, interrupting the conversation Liv and Maddie were having as the gym was turned into a prom space.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Liv asked.

"I know we don't exactly know each other very well, but I can't help but feel a spark between us." Holden said, causing Liv to think _thank god he feels it to._

"Yeah, I think I feel it to." Liv said.

"Than I think it's only right if I ask you to be my date to the prom." Holden said, causing Liv's heart to practically burst.

"Yes, of course I'll go to prom with you Holden." Liv said.

"Great, I'll see you then." Holden said.

Liv then ran back over to Maddie and, in sing songy voice said "Guess who has a date for prom?"

"Holden asked you?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, I need to go dress shopping after school and you are coming with me." Liv said.

"What, why do I need to go shopping for a prom dress that I'm most likely never going to wear." Maddie asked.

"Because Mads, do you really think that mom and I are going to let you miss your prom. You are going and you are going to wear a dress." Liv said, though that was mainly because she had already arranged a special prom surprise for Maddie.

* * *

Liv and Maddie had both picked out beautiful dresses for the prom. Liv's had a black top and a pink floral skirt while Maddie's was a striped brown black dress.

While Maddie didn't understand why her mother and sister had also insisted on doing her hair and makeup for the prom to, though she knew better than to argue with them.

"Ah, you 2 look beautiful." Karen said as her daughters came walking down the stairs and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Maddie said, thinking it was Holden here to pick Liv up, though Liv knew better.

When Maddie opened the door, she thought she must be seeing things, because Diggie was standing on the other side, wearing a tux and holding a corsage in his hand.

"Diggie?" Maddie asked.

"Hey Mads." Diggie said, hugging her.

"How are you here?" Maddie asked.

"Liv made arrangements that in exchange for adding another concert while she spends her spring break in Tundrabania, I could come home for prom." Diggie said.

"Now you know why I wanted you to be ready for prom, because since I'm the one who actually put in all the hard work to get Diggie here, you had to be ready to go to the prom." Liv said.

"Liv, you are the best sister ever." Maddie said.

"Tell me something I don't know Mads." Liv said with a laugh as there was another knock on the door.

"That must be Holden." Liv said as she went to answer the door to find her prom date waiting for her.

"Ready to go Liv?" Holden asked.

"Pictures first." Karen said, since even though her babies still had their senior prom, since right now they were juniors, there was still no way that Liv or Maddie was going to their prom without having pictures taken first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holden, what are you doing at Voltage?" Liv asked her boyfriend of nearly a year.

"Well for one thing, I wanted to see you rock that super suit." Holden said.

"And what's the real reason?" Liv asked.

"I heard that they were opening up auditions to stevens point for the role of your love interest Garrison and thought that I'd be the perfect fit for the role since we're already a couple, so I figured that this might give me a lead over all the others." Holden said as the producer Jemma approached them.

"Liv, who is this?" Jemma asked.

"Oh Jemma, this is my boyfriend Holden Dippledorf." Liv said.

"So you're already in a relationship huh?" Jemma asked.

"Yep." Liv said.

"Well, he's easy on the eyes and he's already your love interest in real life, if he can act, he's got the part." Jemma said.

"You heard her Holden. Let's do this." Liv said.

Holden nodded as he lined up with the rest of the auditioners.

When it was his turn to audition with Liv, he looked cool and confident as usual as they went through the scene.

"And scene. Holden, you got the part." Jemma said.

"Awesome, thank you Jemma." Holden said.

"Don't thank me, with your talent and history with Liv, it makes you a natural for the role of Liv's love interest." Jemma said.

Holden nodded as Liv hugged him.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be Garrison." Holden said.

"Well believe it babe. You're on Voltage now, which means that you'll be a on similar schedule as me, not to mention now we finally have a place to be together that my dad can't get in the way, unlike Maddie and Diggie." Liv said.

"Well, they're doing the long distance thing again since Diggie is in Australia being a foreign exchange student again, so you're dad can't interfere with that." Holden said.

"True, but it's not exactly the same as what you and I have." Liv said.

* * *

A few months later.

It was the day after graduation and Liv and Holden were currently on the set of Voltage, preparing to shoot the season finale.

"Liv, Holden, I need to talk to you 2 about something." Jemma said.

"Yeah go ahead." Liv said.

"Voltage is moving out to LA for season 2, which means that so are you 2." Jemma said.

Liv looked towards Holden, who said "I'm down for it if Tess is."

Liv thought about it and then said "I mean, sure it will be hard, but I do love LA and now that I'm a high school graduate, there's no real reason to stay here, since I can visit my family on holidays, but now it's time to really commit to my career."

"Great, we leave this weekend." Jemma said.

"Wait this weekend." Liv said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but we need to start filming the season 2 of Voltage as soon as possible to make sure that we reach our deadline." Jemma said.

"Okay, that should give us enough time to say goodbye to our friends and families and get all packed up." Liv said, looking at Holden, who nodded.

"Great and I assume that you'll both need places to stay while in LA?" Jemma asked.

"Actually, I have an aunt who lives in LA that I stayed with while I was shooting Sing it Loud." Liv said.

Jemma nodded and then looked towards Holden and said "The studio will provide you with an apartment if you need it."

"I will need it, thank you Jemma." Holden said.

* * *

"Maddie, I need to talk to you about something." Liv said as she entered their room.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Maddie asked.

"I just learned that Voltage is moving out to LA for season 2 and I agreed to go with them." Liv said.

"What? How could you just decide to move away from home again." Maddie asked.

"It's simple, we're not in high school in anymore and now I need to start thinking about my career." Liv said angrily.

"Liv, how selfish can you be, not even asking me before you just decide to take off for hollywood again." Maddie asked.

"I'm the selfish one. You're the one who wants me to abandon my dreams so that you're not stuck with Joey and Parker here in Wisconsin while you're at College." Liv practically screamed at her sister.

"You know what Liv, fine, go to Hollywood again like the past 3 years haven't meant anything to you." Maddie said.

"Gladly if it means I don't have to spend anymore time with you." Liv shouted at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv had just told her parents that she was moving back out to LA to shoot season 2 of Voltage, but thankfully, they took it better than Maddie did.

"Liv, you're following your dreams. There's no way we can fault you for that. Especially since you're 18 now and you're getting serious about what to do with your life. If anything, we're happy that you know what you want to do with your life." Karen said.

"Thanks mom." Liv said, hugging her before turning to her father.

"Well dad?" Liv asked.

"Just promise me one thing." Pete said.

"Yeah sure, what is it." Liv asked.

"Stay out of Holden's bedroom until you're 21." Pete said.

Liv blushed, but said "I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask of you. Go for it." Pete said.

"Thanks Dad, you guys are taking this a lot better than Maddie did. She's so mad at me she won't even speak to me anymore." Liv said.

"I'll talk to Maddie and tell her to talk this out with you before you leave." Karen said.

"No mom, if Maddie wants to make this right she has to apologize to me on her own. It doesn't count if you drag her down here and make her do it." Liv said.

"Alright, well still, you need to start packing while I let Dena know you'll be staying with her until you turn 21 and can legally get an apartment out there." Karen said.

"Okay mom." Liv said, heading back up to her room to start packing.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for helping me pack up all my stuff. I'll see you at Thanksgiving." Liv said as she hugged Joey and then Parker.

"Can't wait and you promise you'll bring us some souvenirs from LA?" Parker asked.

Liv laughed and said "I'll try."

Liv then waited a minute to see if Maddie would come down to say goodbye to her.

"I guess she's not coming down." Liv said.

"No, she's coming down." Karen said.

"No she's not and I have to go. We start shooting the season premiere of Voltage tomorrow." Liv said, grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door.

* * *

"Maddie, we need to talk." Karen said.

"I'm not apologizing to Liv, she needs to apologize to me." Maddie said.

"Apologize for what? Following her dreams? And besides, Liv couldn't apologize to you even if she wanted or needed to because she just left for the airport." Karen said.

"Great, so Liv get's to go back to LA and live her dreams again, what else is new." Maddie said and now Karen was really starting to get what was bugging Maddie.

"Maddie, are you really angry at Liv for leaving, or are you jealous that she gets to live her dream while you don't get to live yours." Karen asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked.

"Well, Liv is a famous actress on popular TV show and a movie star who has a fantastic boyfriend. You on the other hand, while you do have a great boyfriend, Diggie is rarely in town due to the foreign exchange student program and you didn't get into your dream school." Karen said.

Maddie thought about it or realized that her mom was right. She was just jealous of all of Liv's success and now she had driven away her best friend in the whole world because of it.

"I have to apologize to Liv." Maddie said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Liv's number, only to reach Liv's voicemail.

"She must be on the plane." Karen said.

"Then I'm just going to have to keep calling her until she picks up so I can apologize." Maddie said, right as her phone went off.

Maddie was hoping it was Liv, but it just turned out to be Willow.

"Hey Willow, what's up?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, your dream is about to come true. Our starting point guard decided to turn pro.I reminded the coach about your reel, and they remembered how much they liked you!" Willow said.

"What are you saying?" Maddie asked.

"They're gonna call and offer you a basketball scholarship to SCSU! Oh, my goodness! But you have to be in LA right away for training camp." Willow said.

"No way! No way! Willow, if you are messing with me, I will fly to Los Angeles, and I will punch you in the throat!" Maddie said.

"No joke, Maddie. Your dream of playing for SCSU is coming true! And FYI, I would crush you if you try to step to me." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow, I'll be out there as soon as I can." Maddie said.

"Great." Willow said as she hung up.

"Well Maddie, it looks like you've been given the opportunity to make things right with Liv and still be able to spend time with her." Karen said.

"Yeah, if she'll forgive me." Maddie said.

"You won't know if you don't try." Karen said.


	4. Chapter 4

Liv and Maddie had reconciled their sister friendship rather quickly, since Liv was more than willing to forgive Maddie and was happy that her sister was getting to live her dream to.

"Maddie, do you want to come to the set with me today and watch the big fight scene between me and Zadoc for the season 2 finale?" Liv asked.

"I have a day off from training camp, so sure? It'll be nice to see my superhero sis kick butt." Maddie said.

"Great, just please don't interfere. I really don't feel like beating up an alien supervillain more than once today." Liv said.

Maddie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her twin nonetheless.

"I'll try." Maddie said.

* * *

Maddie couldn't believe how in character Liv got, it was as if she really was Skyvolt.

"Tess, you can't fight this battle alone." Holden said in full Garrison mode.

"I have to. There is no one else who can." Liv said.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Holden said.

"I promise you that after this battle with Zadoc, only one of us will walk away." Liv said.

"Tess, you know how I feel about you. If you die tonight, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself." Holden said.

"That's why I don't plan on dying tonight. But just in case, there's something I need to do before I run off to fight this battle and end this war." Liv said.

"What is it?" Holden asked.

"This." Liv said as she wrapped her arms around Holden's neck and kissed him.

 _Dad is going to freak out when he sees this_. Maddie thought with a smile, since she was glad that Liv and Holden were finally having their first kiss.

"That was intense." Holden said as they broke away.

"I couldn't run off to battle without letting you know how I feel about you. And when I come back, maybe we could finally go on that date." Liv said with a smile.

"Just make sure you survive so I can take you up on that offer." Holden said.

"Just another reason to fight." Liv said.

"And that is lunch." Jemma said.

"Holden, that was incredible." Liv said.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." Holden said.

"Are you talking about the acting or the kiss?" Liv asked.

"Both." Holden said, causing Liv to blush.

"Maddie, what did you think?" Liv asked.

"I think dad is going to freak out when he sees it." Maddie said with a smile.

"Well, there's nothing he can do about it." Liv said

Maddie smiled and said "True, I just wish me and Diggie had a relationship like you and Holden have. I swear, we're never in the same place at the same time for more than a few days at most. I'm here in California and I don't even know what continent Diggie is on."

"Well maybe you should actually talk to him about it." Liv said.

"Thanks Liv, you're right." Maddie said.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 4 years and the Rooney sisters have grown up. Liv had moved in with Holden when she turned 21 and had finished another 2 seasons of Voltage before the big TV movie series finale that showed Tess and Zadoc battling it out on Zadoc's home planet for not only the fate of Tess's world, but Zadoc's as well, along with the rest of the universe. Liv had also released her first album, which quickly rose to top the charts, rivaling Austin Moon's comeback album.

Maddie on the other hand had graduated from SCSU and was now contemplating whether or not she was ready to start playing the WNBA. She had also gotten her own apartment, since a 22 year old woman should not still be living with her aunt.

* * *

Liv and Holden were currently on a picnic date up at the Hollywood sign when Holden got out his guitar.

"Do you carry that thing around everywhere?" Liv asked, slightly teasing her boyfriend.

"No, just when it's necessary and this is completely necessary." Holden said.

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked.

"This." Holden said as he began to sing.

"Liv, these years with you have been the best of my life, so please say yes and become my wife." Holden said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring box.

"Well will you?" Holden asked.

"Yes, of course I will. I thought you'd never ask." Liv said, smiling brighter than Holden had ever seen her before.

"I love you so much Liv." Holden said.

"I love you to Holden." Liv said as she wrapped her arms around Holden's neck and began to kiss him.

* * *

Maddie was currently looking over her list of choices for teams when there was a knock on her door.

"Coming." Maddie said, expecting it to either be Liv or Willow.

To her surprise however, it was Diggie.

"Diggie, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something Rooney." Diggie said.

"Yeah sure, shoot." Maddie said.

"Maddie, now that I'm done with college, I want to start traveling again. There's still so much of the world l want to see." Diggie said.

"So, you're leaving me again?" Maddie asked sadly.

"No, Maddie I want you to come with me." Diggie said.

"Wait, what?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, as much I love traveling, I love you so much more and I want to share that experience with you." Diggie said.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked.

"Completely serious. So will you?" Diggie asked.

"Yes of course, but we have to wait until after Liv's wedding to go on the trip. I'm not going to miss the most important day of Liv's life just because you want to travel the world." Maddie said, and it was clear by the tone in her voice that it was non negotiable.

"Of course." Diggie agreed.

"Good, now that we understand each other, we might as well begin planning our trip." Maddie said.

Diggie nodded as he walked inside the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this Liv?" Pete Rooney asked his oldest daughter and child.

Liv rolled her eyes and said "For the last time dad, no, I am going through with this and there is nothing you can do to change my mind about it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just can't believe that my little girl is getting married today." Pete said.

Liv smiled at her father and said "Don't worry dad, I'll always be your little girl."

"No you won't and as much as I don't want to, I have to accept that you're a grown woman now. Today and you're becoming a wife and soon you'll become a mother. I already feel so old." Pete said.

"Don't worry dad, when the time comes for me and Holden to have kids, we'll be prepared, after all, you and mom were good teachers." Liv said.

"Thank you, but today is about you, not me." Pete said as Karen entered the brides room.

"Liv honey, the minister said he's ready to begin whenever you are." Karen said, since the time was approaching for the ceremony anyway.

"Than let's do this." Liv said, eager to get married.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the nuptials of Holden Dippledorf and Olivia Rooney. However, if there is anyone here who sees reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said.

 _Diggie, you better Artie under control, or I swear to god you will not live long enough to go on that trip with Maddie._ Liv thought, still regretting letting Diggie talk her into inviting Artie to her wedding in the first place.

Artie was actually about to get up, but Pete and Diggie held him down.

"I cannot let this happen brother. I cannot let my soul mate marry the wrong guy." Artie said

"Than sit down. Liv chose Holden, so you need to deal with it and move on." Diggie said.

"Never. Liv Rooney and Artie Smalls are destined to be together and I will not let that pompous jerk take my future wife." Artie said.

"Smalls, I swear, sit down and shut up, I will destroy you." Pete said, not wanting Artie of all people to ruin his daughter's wedding.

"Worth it." Artie said as he continued to try to stand.

"Minions assist me." Artie said.

"Try it and you'll be swallowing teeth." Diggie said, causing the minions to back off.

"I will not give up on Lartie." Artie said.

"That's it Artie, you're out of here." Pete said as he signaled for security to remove Artie from the premises, causing laughter, mostly from the bride.

"If there are no other objections, than Holden will you please recite your vows to Olivia." the minister said.

"I'd actually like to recite my vows through a ballad version of one of my wife's songs." Holden said as he walked down towards the piano and began to play As Long as I have You.

"I tried, on my own, I thought I'd get there. Around and round, but I was only getting nowhere. Then you, came along and gave me something, something that I could believe in, trust in, and I won't go back again. As long as I have you, I can live like there's nothing left to lose. Unbreak every fracture in my heart, nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart. They say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all as long as I have you." Holden sang.

Rather than recite her own vows, Liv sat down next to Holden and began to sing her own vows through the same song.

"And I realized that now I'm better with you. You came here right on time, yeah were my breakthrough. You are my breakthrough. As long, as I have you, I can live, like there's nothing left to lose. Unbreak every fracture in my heart, nothing in this world could ever this love apart. They say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all as long as I have, you." Liv sang.

She and Holden then walked back up to the altar as the guests clapped.

"Will the best man and maid of honor please pass forward the rings." the minister said.

Maddie, who was the maid of honor and Joey, who, due to lack of a better option, was the best man, passed forward the rings to Liv and Holden.

"Holden, place the ring on Olivia's finger and say, with this ring, I be wed." the minister said.

Holden nodded and placed the ring on Liv's finger and saying "With this ring, I be wed."

"Olivia, place this ring on Holden's finger and said "With this ring, I be wed."

"Now, Holden, do you take Olivia Rooney to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Holden said.

"And do you Olivia, take Holden Dippledorf to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do." Liv said.

"Than, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. May your marriage be filled with love and music. You may now kiss the bride." the minister said.

Holden smiled brighter than he ever had before and he saw his smile reflected in his new wife's face as he kissed her passionately, finally sealing their union as husband and wife.


End file.
